Love Is Love
by onyxinlife
Summary: Castiel's always been the sarcastic and annoying bad boy at school. His life consists of guitar playing with his band, ditching school and wallowing in self pity because of his parents. But when Idina moves into town with her daughter, will Castiel's priorities change? Or will he remain a hopeless case forever?
1. Chapter 1

Castiel sighed as he sat outside on his balcony. The entire town was silent since everyone was fast asleep. It was two in the morning and Castiel couldn't sleep. His insomnia used to hit him at the most abnormal times and he knew Lysander would be at his house early to wake him up. At times like this, Castiel always sat outside and thought about his life even though he insisted that it was a girly thing to do.

Then he began hearing something. Someone was singing. The voice was sweet and washed over his senses easily.

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady. _

Castiel let out a long sigh as his eyes slipped shut. Whoever was singing, their voice was soothing and beautiful. For the first time in years Castiel felt utterly relaxed and peaceful. The song went on and on the two lines repeating themselves and echoing in his mind.

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down. _

_London Bridge is falling down, my dear darling. _

Castiel didn't notice the change in words but sleep took over soon enough.

"Cas? Castiel!" Castiel woke to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Five more minutes Lys" He said and Lysander shook his shoulder even more.

"What!"

"You've been out here the entire night? Didn't you get cold?" Lysander asked worriedly.

"I fell asleep out here last night?" Castiel sat up and looked around at the sunny balcony.

"You should have slept in your bed where it's warm. You could have fallen sick" Lysander said.

"How did I fall asleep? I wasn't even sleepy" Castiel stood up and then looked around.

"Get ready for school. Let's go" Lysander said.

Castiel grumbled and then went inside to change. Lysander sighed and then spotted a woman in the empty house next door. She had brown hair and she was rather skinny. She seemed to be shifting furniture around and Lysander spotted a large van inside. He followed Castiel inside and didn't think much about the woman.

"Did you know you have a new neighbor?" Lysander asked.

"New neighbor? Someone finally moved into the haunted house next door?" Castiel replied draining his cup of coffee.

"It's not haunted, we just made too much noise and spooked the street" Lysander said.

"I know but who's moved in?"

"A woman. She doesn't seem to be with anyone. I saw her shift furniture around in the house" Lysander replied.

"That house had four bedrooms and three of them are ensuites. The living room and kitchen are small but the garden is extensive. All that space just for one woman? How old did she look?"

"I didn't see her that well, Cas. Maybe we can go over and help her out after school"

"Or how about we ditch and help her. I'm curious about this woman anyway" Castiel suggested.

"I don't really enjoy the idea but I admit, I'm curious as well" Lysander replied.

They walked over and then saw the door was wide open.

"Hey lady, aren't you worried that something will be stolen?" Castiel called out only to have Lysander slap the back of his head.

"That must have hurt" the woman came out from what seemed to be the kitchen area.

Castiel's mouth dropped open. The woman to him was absolutely gorgeous. Her curly brown hair was up in a messy bun and her green eyes had a touch of mischief in them. She was dressed in shorts and a plaid shirt with converse. Lysander frowned when he saw the woman. She was just too thin. Her arms were like sticks and her cheeks were hollow.

"Close that mouth. It's uncouth" She reached out and pushed Castiel's mouth up to close it.

"I'm Lysander Windsor and this is Castiel Ryan. He lives in the house next door and I'm his friend. We saw you moving furniture so we were wondering if we could help you out" Lysander said and Castiel snapped back to attention.

"How sweet. I didn't know teens had manners in this century" She replied.

"Is there anything for us to lift, ma'am?" Lysander asked.

"First of all, my name is Idina Harvard. Don't ever call me ma'am" She said with her green eyes sparkling.

"Idina..." Castiel seemed to be capable of speech right about now.

"I have some stuff that needs lifting if you guys can do it" Lisa said walking back into the kitchen.

Lysander dragged Castiel inside and then they began helping her move furniture.

"I'll be upstairs unpacking. Holler if you need me" She ran up the stairs and Castiel collapsed on the brand new leather couch.

"Cas, get up!" Lysander griped.

"She's gorgeous. I mean, damn even some of the girls in our school aren't that hot" Castiel said.

"She's also older than us and we know nothing about her. Now, get up, we still have to set up the patio furniture" Lysander said.

"I wonder if she would date me. She doesn't look like she was dating anyone" Castiel wondered.

"Why don't you ask her?" Lysander asked sarcastically but when Castiel began walking up the stairs, the silver haired boy face palmed.

"Come on, lover boy" Lysander dragged the red head out.

They began setting up the furniture and a window opened from an upstairs window. Castiel took frequently glances up there and Lysander couldn't help the smile that came onto his face. Idina had worked her way right into Castiel's mind without even trying. Then music began floating out of the window.

"Where have I heard that song before?" Lysander wondered and then heard a melodious voice accompanying the music. Castiel stilled as he listened.

_I'm limited..._

_Just look at me,_

_I'm limited,_

_And just look at me, you can do all I couldn't do,_

_Glinda..._

Then Lysander remembered where he had heard the song. His mother had enjoyed the musical Wicked since she had first seen it in New York. She used to sing the songs frequently and the lyrics had stuck themselves in Lysander's brain.

"I've heard that voice before" Castiel commented quietly, still listening.

"Where?"

"Last night. I heard a nursery rhyme. London bridge is falling down" Castiel replied, his mind miles away.

The music stopped and so did whoever was singing. Then Idina popped her head out the window.

"Are you boys done? I was going to order pizza for lunch" She called out.

"We're nearly done" Lysander replied and Idina went back inside.

He turned and saw Castiel seemed to have snapped out of his stupor and was setting up the patio table. Lysander sighed and then began assembling the chairs. About half an hour later, footsteps were heard on the wooden patio.

"Looking good boys. Come on in for pizza" Idina said.

Castiel wiped the sweat from his brow and then tied his hair up with a hair tie. They followed Idina inside and then sat down on the newly set up dining room table and chairs.

"So, Idina, why'd you decide to move here?" Lysander asked.

"Why, you don't want me here?" She asked.

"Oh I want you. In my bed" Castiel said under his breath and Lysander kicked Castiel's shin.

"I didn't mean any offence" Lysander said.

"Oh it's okay, I was just kidding. I moved here because I wanted my daughter to have a quieter life" Idina said with a laugh.

"You have a daughter?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah she's four, going on fourteen. Life in New York is a bit hectic so I moved here for a bit more peace" Idina replied.

"So where is she?" Lysander asked.

"She'll be arriving tomorrow so I wanted the house to be set up before she got here"

"And her dad?" Lysander asked and Idina's hands jumped up to rub her shoulder automatically.

"He...walked out when he found out I was pregnant. I didn't care though, I had enough money to support myself and a child" Idina replied looking down at her slice of pizza.

Lysander nodded and then spotted an uncharacteristically sad look on Castiel's face. He reached out and held Idina's shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry about him anymore. You've got your daughter and you're making a new start with her in this city. You've got me and Lysander now if you have any problems" Castiel said and Idina smiled.

Lysander smiled at this. It was abnormal for Castiel to offer help to anyone, especially a woman who just got to town. Many of the new girls at school tried to relate to him but never got close enough to try.

"Thanks" Idina said and Castiel lifted his hand off her shoulder.

"So let's get back to work, boys" she stood with a cheerful smile and directed them upstairs where she needed them to assemble the bed.

After a day's work, Idina cooked them both dinner.

"So you guys are juniors at the high school?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't count him a junior since he always ditches class" Lysander replied and Idina laughed at the annoyed look Castiel shot Lysander.

"We have a band too. I play guitar and Lys sings" Castiel said attempting to save face.

"I was a singer back when I was in high school. I was on Broadway too before I got into acting in movies and TV shows. Then I got married and had a kid" Idina said.

"Was that you singing For Good upstairs? It sounded heavenly" Lysander said.

"Thank you"

"Were you singing last night too? London Bridge is falling down" Castiel asked.

"Yes that was me. My little girl wasn't getting to sleep so she had her nanny call me up so I could sing to her" Idina replied.

"That song made me have the best sleep I've had in years" Castiel said.

Idina turned red in embarrassment. Castiel's ears stained pink at his admission. Lysander glanced between them and smirked. Idina cleared her throat uncomfortably and then stood to wash her plate. Castiel continued eating but Lysander kept smirking.

'Wonder what's going to happen next' Lysander mused as he took a bite of the lasagna.


	2. Chapter 2

There was only one word to describe Idina's daughter. Castiel and Lysander had seen Idina's car leaving for the airport and then returning with a little girl. They had immediately run down to help with the luggage.

"Who are you?" Idina chuckled as her daughter stared haughtily up at Castiel who glared right back at her.

"Who are you?" Castiel shot right back and both teen and kid folded their arms.

"This is Kristin. Kristin, this is Castiel and Lysander. Castiel lives right next door" Idina did the introductions.

"Why'd you dye your hair? It looked better black" Kristin said and Castiel's hand shot up to his hair.

"How did you he dyes his hair?" Lysander asked and Kristin shrugged.

"Come on inside. You must be tired from the flight" Idina took her daughter's hand and took her into the house.

"Still thinking about dating her?" Lysander asked and Castiel nodded.

"Who wouldn't she like me? I'm a stud" Castiel said.

"She is older and has a kid. She doesn't have time for a troubled teen" Lysander pointed out.

"Don't knock 'em till you try 'em" Castiel replied and then grabbed a suitcase.

Lysander sighed and then began working.

"And then Joey kissed me. It was gross. If you don't know how to kiss, why bother?" Kristin was saying and Lysander rolled his eyes.

"So how are Lina and Trey doing?" Idina asked.

"They actually brought Barbie dolls to school. Like, how childish can you get? They don't even know how to play basketball" Kristin replied.

"You can play basketball? Castiel plays too" Lysander said as he passed the kitchen.

"The red head plays basketball? Can he even run?" Kristin asked.

"I play in the school basketball club" Castiel replied.

"Must be a pretty lame club if they take people like you" Kristin said.

"What did you say squirt?" Castiel asked with a glare.

"That you can't play even if your life depends on it. You suck" Kristin replied folding her arms.

"Say that again"

"You suck! Do I have to spell it out?"

"You. Me. One on one. Now" Castiel said.

Kristin grinned and ran out of the house. Castiel was about to follow her but Idina held him back.

"What?"

"You can't play without a ball" She said and then handed him a ball.

Castiel grinned and then ran out the door.

"Should we go watch?" Lysander asked and they both followed them outside.

"Game point?" Castiel asked.

"Put it at five" Idina said and both players nodded.

Lysander took the ball and stood between the two players who were rather confident at their skills. Then he threw the ball in the air and both players jumped into the air. Castiel grabbed it first because of his height and began running towards the hoop. Kristin smirked and then ran between Castiel's legs and took the ball.

She jumped up and threw the ball in. The ball danced over the rim of the hoop and then fell inside.

"Point to Kristin!" Lysander announced and Idina clapped.

Castiel took the ball and then the game continued. This time Castiel scored a point which Kristin did not enjoy at all. She might have been shorter than Castiel but she was faster and quicker. The points alternated until Kristin collapsed from exhaustion. Idina rushed over to her daughter and picked her up from the ground.

"She enjoys a challenge but over exhausts herself too much" Idina said and Castiel shrugged.

Idina carried Kristin inside and the teens followed her in.

"She is rather adorable" Lysander commented to Castiel.

"That little kid is a monster" Castiel said.

"To you. Your personalities are alike so you two will clash" Lysander said.

"Kristin's asleep. I guess you guys can leave if you want" Idina said coming down the stairs.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" Castiel asked and Lysander smiled.

"I don't think so. You guys have done so much for me" Idina replied and Castiel's face fell.

"We'll be on our way then. Don't hesitate to find us if you have a problem" Lysander said and then dragged Castiel out.

The next day, Castiel spent the day the way he usually did. He came in for homeroom and then ditched his classes until lunch. He sat under the large tree in the courtyard and then spotted Idina speaking with the school principal.

"Castiel Ryan, ditching class again? Two hours of detention after school" The principal said and Castiel frowned.

"I'll introduce you to the cheerleaders after school, Idina. You can tour the school if you wish until then" The principal said and then she left.

"I knew you were the resident bad boy the minute I saw you" Idina said.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked.

"I'm the new cheerleading coach. I was just an assistant coach back in New York but then I came here and I was offered the job" Idina replied.

"I could show you around if you want" Castiel offered and felt a familiar warmth overtake his cheeks.

"Sure but don't you have class?" Idina asked.

"You heard what Lysander said, I always ditch" Castiel replied.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Idina asked.

"Worried about me darling?" Castiel teased and Idina chuckled.

"Maybe" She reached up and pinched his cheek. Castiel's hand jumped up to cover her retreating hand and Idina looked up at the red head.

'Kiss her. Just kiss her man, I know you want to' Castiel's mind raged at him.

"Um, Castiel?"

"Yeah?" Castiel's voice came out rougher than he wanted it to be.

"Can I have my hand back now?" She asked and Castiel let go of her hand as if burnt.

"Sorry. Let's go, I'll show you around"

Castiel turned and began walking to the basketball court. Idina followed him, her converse making no sound on the gravel of the courtyard. Once inside the basketball court, Castiel turned to Idina.

"I'm not on the school basketball team but they usually practice here after school on Mondays and Thursday. Sometimes they even come over on the weekends to practice"

"And the cheerleaders?" Idina asked.

"I don't bother with blond bimbos who can't even pronounce my name right" Castiel replied darkly and Idina chuckled.

"So who's the captain of the cheer squad?" Idina asked.

"Amber Cavanaugh. She's the she-devil of the school and I hate her" Castiel replied.

"I guess I have my hands full"

"The gardening club is right on the other side of the courtyard. I never go in there because it's girly. Lysander likes it there because I gives him inspiration about his songs" Castiel explained as they walked out to the courtyard.

"I don't need to know about the school that much since my home will be in the basketball court" Idina said.

"I'll show you something special" Castiel said smiling secretly.

Idina shrugged and followed him inside. He opened up a door in the main hallway and then led her up the stairs.

"Where does this go?" She asked and he shushed her.

"I'm not supposed to be up here if you know what I mean" Castiel replied and then opened up the door at the top of the stairs.

He stepped out to the school rooftop. He turned around and saw Idina holding herself by wrapped her arms around herself.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"I don't do so well with high places" Idina replied. Her face had paled.

Castiel reached out and took her hand. He led her out onto the rooftop and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She cowered against him as he led her to the edge.

"Look out there" He whispered in her ear.

Idina opened her eyes and then straightened up against Castiel. She smiled as she looked out at the view of the entire city.

"Castiel I can see my house from here!" she said in an excited voice.

Her brown hair was so close that Castiel could smell the strawberry and raspberry shampoo. Her body scent was sharp and addicting. Everything about her begged Castiel to pulled her towards himself and just revel in her scent. She turned to him and the smile fell off her face as she gazed into his grey eyes.

'Kiss her!'

Castiel finally decided to listen to his mind and pressed his lips against hers. She responded immediately and pulled him closer to her. The kiss turned passionate and Castiel let out a moan. Then Idina stiffened. She pulled away and took a few steps back. Castiel stared at her for a moment and then took a step forward.

She took a step back and held up a hand. He paused and then saw her hand had bounced up to clutch at her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can't"

Castiel was left frozen and the pounding of Idina's running feet on the stairs echoed in his mind and a breeze lifted her scent away.


End file.
